Heretofore, various chemicals have been developed so as to control pests and provides in practice use, but in some cases, these chemicals may not exert enough activity.
Meanwhile, there have been known, as pest control agents having a tetrazolinone ring, 1-{2-[2-methyl-4-(1,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)phenoxymethyl]phenyl}-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one (A) and 1-{2-[2-methyl-4-(4-chloro-1,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)phenoxymethyl]phenyl}-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one (B) represented by formula (A) and formula (B) shown below (see WO 99/046246 A).

The present invention provides compounds having excellent control activity against pests.